Delusions
by loyalty-and-devotion
Summary: He knew the delusions were not healthy, that the grief of losing her was probably tearing a hole in his mind… but how could he want to be healthy with her simple radiance standing so close to him? Oneshot.


"Hey guys, I need a break!"

Sora bent over, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He steadied his breathing, feeling the ache in his body. He'd really had to improvise on his style while fighting with Riku— the guy was **so** fast. Sora had nearly forgotten.

"Oh hurry up, why don't you! We gotta get moving! The Heartless are relentless here!" Donald's voice quacked annoyingly at him. Sora looked up, squinting at his companions.

Geez, didn't he ever get a break? He'd only beaten Riku five minutes ago… didn't that deserve some sort of clap on the back? _Heck_, Sora thought. _That deserves a cookie at least._ He shook his head in mere annoyance and straightened up, putting his usual smile back on his face.

"Here, Sora! Take this," Goofy called. He tossed Sora a potion and protein bar, which he caught easily. "Don't be long, now!"

"Alright, I'll be right back," he called to them, and walked out of the Hollow Bastion castle.

He walked over to the edge of the railing, near the Rising Falls transporter. His guard was up momentarily, but it appeared he and the Beast had successfully pushed the Heartless back for the time being. His thoughts trailed to the Beast and where he was now. Hopefully he was safe.

Sora relieved himself over the edge of the walkway, laughing at the 'surprise' the Heartless below were shortly about to receive. Hey, just because he was the Keybearer didn't mean he couldn't have a few laughs. After all, he _was_ still a teenage boy.

But he sighed heavily, realizing that most teenage boys did _not_ have their homes destroyed, their best friend turn to the darkness, and the girl they love—

He stopped that thought, blushing madly, and instead opened his pocket and grabbed his hand sanitizer. Donald and Goofy, though very supportive of him and his endeavors, had become increasingly annoyed with Sora's constant talking about Kairi. He'd find himself blurting out random facts about her, like the way her hair would blow in the breeze, how her eyes would sparkle in the sunlight, how her smile could make his heart feel like it was melting in his chest…

"You know, you could just tell all that. I promise I won't react badly."

Sora wheeled around, nearly falling off the edge. Kairi stood before him, hands behind her back and a smile splayed playfully across her face.

Sora steadied himself on the rail next to him and smiled his biggest smile at his 'friend.' He knew he must be going mad, as this wasn't his first delusion that she had come to visit him. He also knew the delusions were _not_ healthy, that the grief of losing her was probably tearing a hole in his mind… but how could he want to be healthy with her simple radiance standing so close to him? Even in his daydreams her presence caused him to shiver. He sat down, his legs dangling out over the abyss. She walked over and sat beside him, smoothing out her purple skirt.

"I'm so sorry I haven't found you, Kairi, but I know that we're close. I can feel it. I know you're here, I just know it! And if I don't find you or if you're hurt, I-I'll jump off this cliff, or I'll-"

"Sora! Knock it off!" Kairi gave him a piercing look. "You _don't_ have to beat yourself up anymore! None of this is your doing, Sora. **YOU** aren't the one who's trying to bring darkness to everything! In fact..." she looked away, slightly blushing. "You're the one who bringing the light. Every world you've visited, every new person you've met, you've put that light back in all of their hearts."

She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "I know you'll find me, soon. I'm not worried in the slightest." She stood up just then, just like they did all those days ago on the pier. "Besides… I know how to take care of myself." She winked at him at the precise moment his heart gave an unusual wrench.

"You'll always be my Sora." And with that, she disappeared, leaving Sora _extremely_ confused with his latest 'delusion.'


End file.
